I still love her
by pcworth
Summary: Maggie wakes up in a hospital only to learn that it's not 2017 like she thought and she isn't in National City, she's in Gotham. The moment she woke all she wanted was to see Alex but when she begins to learn the truth of what happened it causes her to question everything - even her own sanity.
1. Chapter 1

Maggie opened her eyes, but it still took a couple of moments before her brain registered where she was at – a hospital. She started to search her brain for an answer as to why she was there, but nothing was coming. The last thing she remembered was the aftermath of her and Alex's engagement party and how she had spoken to her father probably for the last time.

Her head hurt and she lifted her left hand up to it, but paused as she noticed her engagement ring wasn't on her finger. They probably had to take it off for whatever reason that she was in here, she thought. They probably gave it to Alex to hold on to.

I wonder where Alex is at, she thought.

Moving to call a nurse, she felt multiple sore spots all over her body. Once she hit the call button she adjusted the bed as well so she was sitting more upright.

"Well look who is awake," an older nurse said as she walked in. "How are you feeling?"

"I'd be feeling a lot better if I could remember why I ended up here."

"You don't remember?" she asked, stopping as she had been checking Maggie's vitals.

"No," Maggie said. "You care to fill me in?"

"I think I should let the doctor explain," she said. "He will want to know about the memory loss."

"Okay," Maggie said. "Can you at least tell me if my fiancée is here somewhere?"

"No, I just came on shift though. I do know your partner was here and just stepped out to get something to eat in the cafeteria I believe."

Good Maggie thought, he would tell her what the hell was going on.

"Speaking of eating," the nurse said. "Once the doctor sees you, I'm sure you will want to get something to eat. Here is the menu. You just use the phone there to order it and someone will bring it up."

She handed it over but Maggie wasn't even listening to the last part of what she said. Instead she was staring at the front cover of the menu– it said Gotham General. She wasn't in National City – but why?

"This is Gotham General?" Maggie asked.

"Yes."

Maggie wanted to know why she was in Gotham but she didn't expect the nurse could tell her. She was going to have to wait until her partner or Alex got here. God, she thought, Alex was probably worried out of her mind if she had been here long. Although right now, the thought of being at home and letting Alex take care of her sounded like a good idea to her.

"How long before I can see the doctor?" she asked.

"It shouldn't be long," the nurse said. "Can I get you anything?"

She wanted to say Alex, but she didn't figure the woman would be helpful with that. Still, she wondered if Alex was ok because it seemed it was odd that she wasn't here. Even though it was odd that she was in Gotham too.

"No," she said. "I mean, was I brought in alone, was anyone else hurt?"

"As far as I know it was just you detective," the nurse said. "If you need anything, just hit your call button."

The nurse left and Maggie felt a little relief that whatever happened to her probably had just happened to her. She had so many questions though and she needed answers quick. She must have been here a while at least or else she expected Alex would never have left the room.

She was searching mind for any clue as to why she would be here, but everything was a complete blank. Looking around for her phone, she didn't even see it – again maybe Alex had it.

"Hey, you're awake," a man said entering the room with a smile. "About time too, getting tired of being here. You so owe me for this one Maggie."

Maggie looked at the man, who clearly seemed to know her, but she had no idea who he was. He appeared to be a bit younger than her – maybe five years, at least he looked younger. He had an almost boyish appearance.

"I'm sorry," she said. "But who are you?"

He laughed, "Good one, but if you think you can fake memory loss to keep from filling your part of the report, you can forget it," he said. "You're already on the captain's shit list as it is."

"No, really," she said, feeling increasingly nervous. "Who are you or who is it that you think I am?"

This time he looked at her more seriously as if deciding that maybe she wasn't joking around. "Maggie, it's me, Jackson, your partner," he said, and he fished a badge out of his pocket to show her. He was now standing close enough to the bed that she could read it – it wasn't just a badge, it was a detective's shield for the Gotham Police Department. "Did that blow to the head mess you up that much that you won't remember me?"

Maggie hit the call nurse button instead of responding. The same nurse appeared. "The doctor, I need to see him now."

"Is something wrong?" the nurse asked.

"I need to get out of here," she said. "I need Alex, where's Alex?"

"Calm down Ms. Sawyer," the nurse said. "I will get the doctor for you."

She left the room quickly and Maggie looked at Jackson who had taken a step away from her and had an expression on his face that Maggie couldn't interpret.

"If you are my partner," she said. "Tell me where Alex is at?"

"Maggie, you …. Maybe you should just wait until the doctor gets in here."

"Where is Alex? Did something happen to her?"

Maggie honestly thought this guy was going to get sick because he suddenly seemed very pale, which only made her worry more. None of this was making any sense and she needed Alex to be here to explain to her what the hell was going on.

"Maggie," Jackson said. "What year do you think it is."

"What do you mean?"

"Just tell me what year it is."

"It's 2017 and someone better start telling me what has happened, how I got here and where my fiancée is," she said, getting angry at him and this whole situation. In fact, she was about ready to say screw all of this, get out of bed and find Alex on her own if she had to, but Jackson's next words stopped her cold.

"It's 2019 Maggie," he said. "Not 2017. You were still in National City back then, but this is Gotham."

"What? 2019. It can't be," she said more to herself to him. Two years – how could she not remember two years. Her eyes again went to her left hand and the missing engagement ring. If had been two years then why wasn't there a wedding ring on it. Examining the finger more closely it didn't look like there had been a ring on it for a while now. Looking up him, she asked again, "where's Alex?"

"I think we should let the doctor check you out first because clearly that head injury was worse than we thought," he said.

"If you are really my partner," she said. "Then you tell me right now, where is Alex?"

"I really think we should wait and speak with the doctor."

This time Maggie did start getting out of the bed. "What are you doing?" Jackson asked.

"If you aren't going to help me I'm going to get the answers myself," she said.

"Come on, you can't go anywhere, you don't even know what year it is," he said. "I'm sorry this happened to you, but …" He paused and shook his head a bit. "You moved to Gotham after you and Alex broke up. You're telling me you don't remember any of this?"

Broke up. She and Alex had broken up, but why she wanted to ask and why would it cause her to move to Gotham. They were going to be married how could they have broken up. The shock of hearing this made her completely unaware of the doctor and nurse returning even as the doctor asked her something, but she didn't respond, her mind still trapped on what Jackson said. She didn't even notice as Jackson approached the doctor and quickly told him that Maggie thought it was 2017.

"Ms. Sawyer, I'm Dr. Callahan," the doctor said approaching the bed. "I understand you're having difficulties remembering some things. Well, I assure we're going to run every test we can to try and find out why."

She laid back down, not sure if she even wanted to remember now. Alex, she thought, how could they have ended. She was supposed to be her wife. They were going to do a lifetime of firsts.

"Ms. Sawyer," the doctor said again when she didn't respond. "Are you ok?"

"No," she responded.


	2. Chapter 2

Maggie flipped through the channels on the television, not really interested in watching anything. In the two days she had been in the hospital since waking up, she already could see small changes in things from watching TV – shows that didn't exist in 2017, but also similarities - the same 24-hour news cycle where everything was a mini crisis and the same never ending war on crime that Gotham seemed to be perpetually trapped in.

They had given her every battery of test imaginable it seemed and there was no cause they could pinpoint for the memory loss. Yes, she had apparently hit her head during some raid she and Jackson were a part of that ended in a warehouse explosion that had caused her injuries when the blast knocked her against a nearby building.

Jackson had been there every day and sat with her for hours, filling in some blanks for her such as this raid they were on. GCPD didn't have a Science Division like National City did but there had been an increase in alien activity in the city which was why Maggie had been hired there, Jackson told her. He had been assigned as her partner and while they weren't officially a science squad, they had been tasked with investigating crimes tied to alien activity which mostly had been tracking down a smuggling ring of alien tech that had popped up. They had been making progress too, which is what had led them to the warehouse, but whoever was running it must have been tipped off and destroyed the place before they could even enter it.

The doctors had cautioned her about asking too many questions and Jackson was warned about providing too much information – something both of them had mutually agreed to ignore, although they mostly stuck to safer topics such as work. Maggie had to admit, she did kind of like this guy.

She hadn't asked him anything else about Alex since finding out they broke up and part of her wondered if that was something she even really wanted to know about. The not knowing was driving her crazy, but to actually know what happened would somehow make all of this seem more real to her. Because right now this didn't feel real to her.

Later today she was supposed to meet with a psychologist as the memory loss could be trauma based they said, and she certainly wasn't looking forward to that. But if she wanted them to release her, it appeared that was one of the hoops she would have to jump through.

Another thing that was sort of weirding her out was that Jackson was the only one who had visited her. No one else apparently was concerned that she was in the hospital. She had made a passing comment to Jackson about it but he just shrugged it off saying that word about her memory loss had spread quickly at the precinct and no one had wanted to bother her since she couldn't remember her time there.

It didn't escape her notice that he was only talking about co-workers. If she had been dating someone – and she hoped she hadn't – that person hadn't showed up to see how she was doing.

Her mind was going in a hundred different directions that she almost didn't catch the Supergirl reference on the television. She flipped back to the channel she had just passed and turned the volume up.

"As you can see behind me, the destruction left over from Superman's battle with his cousin Supergirl, has still not been entirely dealt with," the news anchor was saying. "The rebuilding of many of the structures that were damaged in the epic fight continues three months after Supergirl's defeat."

File footage from that day was being shown and Maggie couldn't believe it as she saw the two Kryptonians fighting – going blow for blow at each other.

"It's still not known where Superman took his cousin following her capture, although many have conjectured that he either banned her from the Earth or she is being held in a secret prison somewhere," the anchor continued. "The former Girl of Steel who was once cheered on in this city is now reviled for the heavy-handed ways in which she decided to enforce laws, including becoming judge, jury and executioner."

The broadcast switched to another topic but Maggie was reeling from what she had just seen. What had happened? What had Kara done? She wished again that she had at least had her phone – Jackson said it was damaged in the explosion but he was working on getting her another department issued one – so that she could at least use it to figure out the things she had missed. Seeing that broadcast, she knew the things she couldn't remember must be worse than she could imagine.

Again, she wondered where was Alex? There was no way Alex would let her sister go on some vigilante justice spree. Nor would J'onn and the rest of the DEO, so what happened?

Reaching for the hospital phone, she didn't even think through the consequences of what she was doing as she dialed Alex's number. It rang and rang but instead of hearing Alex's message, it said that her voicemail was full and Maggie wouldn't be able to leave a message.

Jackson had written his number down for her, so she dialed it. He at least answered.

"Have you got me a phone yet?" she asked as soon as he answered.

"Not yet," he said. "Still working on it."

"Well, can you go to my place and bring me my laptop or something – anything that I can use to …"

"To what?" he interrupted.

"I'm missing nearly two years of my life, what do you think I want it for?"

"Maggie, I know you want answers to things, but I don't think that you should just dive right into all of that," he said. "At least talk to the psychologist first. Isn't your appointment in a couple of hours?"

She really wanted to yell at him, but she could tell he was just looking out for her.

"Fine," she said. "I will speak with the psychologist first but then I'm checking myself out of here and you can either help me by getting me damn phone or stay out of my way."

There was a slight pause. "I'll get you a phone," he said.

"Thank you," she said before hanging up. Now she just had to get through this psychologist appointment.

…

"Maggie, if you want me to sign off on your release from the hospital, I need you to start talking more," Dr. Smallwood said. Maggie had been sitting in her office for 22 minutes – she knew because she kept looking at the clock behind the doctor's head.

So far, she had listened to a lot doctor speak about memory and trauma and had answered some questions, mostly with yes or no or 'I don't know.'

But when Smallwood asked her what was the last thing she remembered from 2017, Maggie hadn't answered. She didn't want to say that the last thing she remembered was her confronting her father, knowing he would never accept her or the life she wanted to build with Alex. She didn't want to say that the last moment she could remember was being held by Alex and feeling like she was the luckiest woman in the world to have found someone who loved and accepted her for all the parts of her like Alex did.

"You can't actually stop me if I sign myself out," Maggie responded.

"I can however keep you from returning active duty."

She wasn't incorrect there, as one of the first things she had said to Maggie was that in addition to being on staff at the hospital, she was also contracted with the GCPD to handle evaluations when it came to officers being on leave of which Maggie currently was due to the explosion.

Maggie sighed and launched into what she remembered from that day, trying to keep it as succinct as possible.

"So, when I woke up, I thought I was in National City and I thought I was engaged, two things that apparently aren't true," Maggie said.

"Why do you think you and Alex broke up?"

"I don't know," Maggie said sternly, hoping that she would get the hint that it wasn't a topic for discussion. Hell, it was about all Maggie had thought about but she couldn't come up with a reason unless the fault lied with her. Her history with relationships wasn't the greatest and she wondered if she had messed it up in some way. She wasn't the same person she was when she cheated either so she didn't believe it could be anything like that.

There was a knock on the door and Dr. Smallwood told the person to come in. Maggie looked behind her and saw Jackson and immediately looked back at the doctor.

"Since your partner here has been the only one you have had contact with outside of the hospital staff, I thought that it would be best if I brought him in for this next part," Dr. Smallwood said. "Jackson told me some things in confidence about your desire to learn about the things you can't remember."

"Sorry partner," he said taking a seat beside her. "But I know you're going to start asking questions and I wasn't really sure how to answer some of them."

"We want to make this a safe space for you Maggie," the doctor said. "Because there are some aspects of your life as it pertains to Alex that Jackson has filled me in on and I think it might be best if we talk about them in here as opposed to you discovering them on your own."

"What kinds of things?" Maggie asked, but she wasn't looking at the doctor, she was looking at Jackson.

Jackson looked to the doctor who nodded her head. "When you first transferred here to Gotham and we were assigned as partners, you didn't want to talk much about National City. I saw your record there so I knew it must not be anything professional, then a few months in you finally told me about Alex – about how you met, and her coming out and everything."

"You know why we broke up?"

"Yes," he said. "It was because she wanted children some day and you didn't, and neither of you were going to back down from your position. Alex was the one who ended it."

Maggie looked away from him, staring out the window. Children. Alex had wanted children. And Maggie, well, she didn't. How could she? Especially with what happened with her own childhood. Especially after how things ended with her dad.

Quickly getting out of her seat, Maggie felt like she couldn't breathe. She wanted to cry and throw something at the same time.

"Maggie, it's ok to feel whatever you are feeling right now," Dr. Smallwood said.

Maggie wanted to laugh at her for even saying something as absurd as that. She loved Alex, she still loved Alex. In her mind atleast it had been 2017 just a couple of days ago. She wanted that time back, but now …

Calming herself, she took her seat once more but she didn't say anything. No wonder Alex hadn't answered the phone – not that she would have known it was Maggie calling but if Alex saw it was a Gotham number she must have suspected it was. Of course, that was assuming that Alex knew she was in Gotham. Maybe Alex didn't care where she was. Maybe Alex had already found someone that could give her the things she wanted.

"Just let us know when you want to continue," the doctor said after several minutes had passed. The way she phrased it, caused Maggie to make eye contact with her once more.

"Continue? I don't … I don't want to talk about that, I need time …"

"Of course, you do, and I'm not here to pressure you into talking about it right now. I think it's telling that you woke up and have essentially erased two years of your life from your mind from the point right before you and Alex broke up," she said. "But my concern now is that when you leave this hospital that you have certain pieces of information now rather than you finding out by searching the web."

"What are you concerned I'm going to find out?"

Again, Smallwood looked to Jackson but he didn't say anything immediately.

"What is it?" Maggie asked.

"You um, you only told me about Alex after she, after she died."

If Maggie thought her heart was already breaking, she was sure of it now. Alex was dead. She clapped her hand over her mouth, stifling the sounds she wanted to be making, even as she felt the tears start.

"How?" she managed.

"It was a hit and run crash."

Maggie buried her head in her hands. Suddenly, she looked up, remembering that news broadcast and how she had wondered how Alex wouldn't have let Kara turn vigilante. She would never have allowed that, but Alex wasn't there to stop it.

Had Kara in her grief gone crazy?


	3. Chapter 3

Once Maggie was released from the hospital, Jackson drove her home which was a good thing since she had no idea where she lived. Jackson had brought her a new phone and she had gotten her personal items like her badge and keys from the hospital.

"Do you want me to come up or something?" Jackson asked after parking the car.

"No," Maggie said. "But thanks."

"Sure," he said.

Still, she paused looking up at the apartment building that she apparently lived in – alone.

"I will drop Gertrude off tomorrow," Jackson said.

That was another bit of news he had for her, that she had apparently gotten a dog from the humane society and named it Gertrude. It of course made her think about Alex, just like everything else did.

Maggie just nodded and finally moved to get out of the car. With each step she felt more and more unsure. None of this even felt familiar. Shouldn't something feel familiar, she thought. She thought about Alex being stuck in that tank as the water was rising and how she had urged Alex to hold on until she could get there because they had so many firsts she wanted them to do together.

But they hadn't done those things.

Giving a small nod to Jackson as she reached the entrance – as he had made no move to actually leave until she entered the building. According to the number on her key she lived in the fourth floor, so she took the elevator up. Once she reached the floor, she began looking for her place, finding it just three doors down.

She paused, looking down at the key in her hand and wondering what to expect when she walked into it. Her thoughts went back to Alex's apartment – their apartment. There's no reason to postpone the inevitable she thought as she put the key in the door and unlocked it. The immediate thing that struck her was how empty it was – not that there wasn't furniture or anything, it was more like the feel of emptiness.

"Home sweet home," she said as she shut and locked the door behind her.

The first thing she did was walk around the place – opening closets, drawers and even turning on the TV to see what channel she last watched. There were familiar things in the apartment – a couple of bonsai trees; although not the ones she had at her place in National City, clothes she recognized and some she didn't. Still, nothing was sparking any type of memory of ever being here.

She saw where Gertrude's area for food and water was. There was a small chew toy for her sitting next to the couch. A dog – she had gotten a dog and named it Gertrude even after what happened. Why?

Everything about her life now was a question.

And she didn't know where to begin to get the answers. But she knew the one she didn't want to know but needed to know.

Her laptop was sitting on the coffee table, so she pulled it toward her and booted it up. She was surprised when it didn't ask her for her password. She always kept her devices password protected so the thought she had turned that function off was a little disturbing to her.

Opening the browser, she paused on the Google news home page, wondering if she was truly ready for this. Finally, she typed in the words – Alexandra Danvers National City.

She clicked on the first news article in the listing.

 **Investigation ongoing in fatal hit and run**

 **National City – Police are investigating the fatal hit and run crash that occurred at the intersection of Sullivan Road and 37th Street on early Sunday morning.**

 **The victim has been identified as Alexandra Danvers, 32, of National City.**

 **The crash occurred at about 3:17 a.m. Danvers was traveling east bound on a Ducati motorcycle when according to police, a witness reported a dark-colored car run through the red light at the intersection and slammed into the motorcycle. The car, which has not been identified, left the scene immediately.**

 **Paramedics transported Ms. Danvers to National City Hospital where she later died.**

 **The authorities said they have no other information to release at this time.**

Maggie had read plenty of news articles in her time and the lack of information on this one frustrating to say the least. She clicked on several more of the articles, but each one said basically the same thing. There was one dated a few days after the crash that said while the intersection had cameras police were unable to recover anything from them due to some sort of malfunction.

There was also no mention of specifics of what kind of car it was that hit her. It was possible that the witness never got a good look at it.

She saw a link to an obituary, but she couldn't bring herself to click on it. She wasn't ready for that.

God, she thought, this must have devastated Eliza and Kara.

Getting up, she began to pace a bit, trying to hold the emotions she was feeling at bay. Alex was dead. She had died and Maggie hadn't even remembered it. How could she not remember it? Surely, when it happened she must have felt loss just as painful as she was feeling it right now.

She wanted to crawl into her bed and cry, cry for what she had lost, but the questions she had about all of it kept her from breaking down.

Had she even gone to the funeral, she wondered.

Thoughts of Alex and their time together had been running through her mind on an almost endless loop since she had woken up. The moment they met, Alex kissing her, her kissing Alex, Alex asking her to marry her, it all kept coming.

The only thing she wanted to do right now was climb into bed, close her eyes and hope when she woke up she would find this was only a nightmare.

But she had more to research.

Her next Google search was for Supergirl.

There were a lot more articles pertaining to her, but Maggie sorted them from earliest to latest so she could see a progression of what happened. The first odd article about Supergirl came about two weeks after Alex's death and it was what appeared to be a routine robbery at a gas station, but Supergirl had shown up and stopped by the man by breaking his arm – it was a radial fracture meaning she had twisted it.

There were more articles like this where Supergirl was being violent in stopping crime. There were articles about city officials expressing their concerns about her actions and finally denouncing her entirely.

Maggie clicked on a video from a news broadcast about a hostage situation where Supergirl had interceded once more – this time killing the hostage taker. Instead of flying off, Supergirl walked straight over to the news cameras. Everything about her, from the way she walked to the way she was handling herself, was wrong in Maggie's eyes. Gone was that smile and bright-eyed look. It was replaced with what Maggie could only describe as darkness.

"Listen up people of National City," Supergirl said. "From this day forward if you commit a crime in my city be prepared to face real consequences. Too long have you humans been lax in punishing those who do wrong. You give them probation or parole them after a few years, but that doesn't help anything as they just go back to committing atrocities. No more. You want to live in my city then you better be the ideal citizen. And for all of those who dare to cross me or think I won't find you, well, I will string your dead bodies up for all the world to see."

After that she flew off and Maggie turned off the video, not wanting to see anymore of it.

Kara had gone insane. That was the only explanation that Maggie could come up with for her actions. And the timing of it, it couldn't be a coincidence that it happened shortly after Alex's death.

But why didn't the DEO shut Kara down before it got this far?

It's not like she could Google the DEO as no one knew they existed. Still, she couldn't see J'onn sitting back and not doing something to stop her.

Maggie kept reading article after article. The governor had called out the National Guard to stop her, but of course they were useless against her. There were public pleas for her to stop her reign of terror on the city. Meanwhile, an unofficial curfew went into effect as it appeared people were too afraid to be out and risk her wrath. People were also leaving the city in droves.

Finally, Superman stepped in.

She watched footage of their battle and the destruction it caused. Superman had managed to knock Kara out and then he picked up her limp body and flew off.

There were several articles conjecturing where he might have taken her, including taking her from the planet entirely. Since it happened Superman himself had been scarce.

Maggie wasn't even sure how long she had sat there reading all the articles, but when she stood up again she was stiff from sitting so long.

No wonder she couldn't remember anything, she thought, everything she had forgotten was clearly not good. Maybe her mind didn't want to remember it.

Still, there was a lot about this that was bothering her, mostly how anyone had let it get this far. But those answers wouldn't be found in Gotham.


	4. Chapter 4

Maggie parked the rental car and sat there in it for several minutes. Now that she was in National City she was beginning to question why she was here. Before leaving Gotham, she had a long talk with Jackson that didn't make her feel any better about the life she couldn't remember.

It had started when Jackson came over to drop off Gertrude. Maggie had immediately asked him to keep her for a few more days as she was going to National City. Jackson had questioned that decision and then gave her some more insight into what she had forgotten and it had shaken her up to say the least.

"I get it, you're upset about Alex, but going there it doesn't change anything. You're just going to get more upset because to you it's like this just happened."

"I have to go," she replied. "I just need to get all of this straight in my head. Tell me, did I even go to her funeral?"

Jackson shook his head no. "You wanted to, but you didn't think it was a good idea at the time."

Maggie had finally read the obituary and knew that Alex had been buried in Midvale. Her thoughts went to Eliza. To lose Jeremiah and then Alex and finally Kara, she couldn't even imagine what she must be going through. She had even thought about calling her, but she didn't know what to say.

"Look this is just something I have to do," Maggie said.

"I just think you should stay here and lay low for a bit. You are on leave as it is due to the explosion and the memory loss."

There was something about how he said lay low that bothered her.

"Is there something going on that I need to know about?"

The moment he hesitated she knew something was up.

"If there is something I need to know, some reason I shouldn't be going to National City that I can't remember then spill it."

"Maybe we should sit down for this."

They took seats at the kitchen table. Gertrude was camped out at her feet and Maggie bent down to pet her for a moment.

"Going to National City now will raise suspicions from the wrong people," he said. "Even before the explosion IA was sniffing around about you and now, well now just isn't the time to disappear for a few days."

"Why would internal affairs be looking into me?"

"Because they suspect you have been using your position to steal alien technology."

Maggie laughed, "that is ridiculous. Where would they get an idea like that?"

"One of the busts we made, the guy rolled over and told them that you had been shaking down the tech smugglers," Jackson said. "IA found it credible enough that they started asking questions. You've been pulled in several times for interviews with them as have I since I'm your partner. Then this shit with the warehouse, I really think you should just stay here and relax for a few days and maybe it will all blow over."

"There is nothing to blow over," Maggie said. "I sure as hell haven't been stealing alien tech."

"But Maggie, you have been."

At first Maggie wasn't sure she had heard him right. Once her mind did process it, she was out of her chair. "What kind of bullshit is this? Are you trying to set me up or play some cruel joke because I can't remember? You have two seconds to explain yourself or my next call will be to IA about you."

"Save the self-righteous act," Jackson said also standing. "Do you think I have enjoyed covering for you? You really messed up with this explosion."

"What are you talking about?"

"You were afraid that if the raid was successful you would get caught, so you were the one who tipped off the smugglers. They knew we were coming and detonated the place. You are damn lucky you were the only one with more than minor injuries," Jackson said. "I told you before I was done with all of this and I meant it. You want to ruin your career go ahead but leave mine alone."

Maggie could tell by the way he was speaking to her that he was not fooling around, but there was no way she would ever be involved in something like this. It wasn't possible.

"If what you say is true and believe me that is a big if, why don't you explain why I would be involved in anything like this?"

"Because of Alex," Jackson said, as if it was the most obvious answer. "When she died you became obsessed with finding some way to bring her back. You believed with all the alien tech on the planet there must be something you could get your hands on that would let you bring her back."

Maggie sat back down, her mind unable to process any of this. Was this possible? Had Alex's death had this much affect on her that she would break the law? No, it wasn't possible, she decided. As much as she loved Alex, she would never do anything like this.

"I don't suppose you can prove any of this?" she said finally.

"You want to go to National City, I won't stop you," he said. "I'll even watch Gertrude for you, but before you go do me one favor. Go to 1214 Pioneer Drive."

"What is there?"

"It's an old house that you procured under means I don't even want to know about. You will find your answers in the basement," Jackson said. "The keys you will need should be on your key ring. And there is a keypad next to the door to the basement to unlock. The code is the date of when Alex asked you to marry her. IA doesn't know about it so watch your back in going there."

"What will I find there?" Maggie asked, already weirded out about this.

"Like I said answers. I don't know who you were in 2017, but something tells me it is a far cry from who you are now."

Jackson picked up Gertrude and left without another word, leaving Maggie alone with her thoughts. She wasn't a dirty cop of that she was sure but the confidence with which Jackson spoke had her questioning everything.

She didn't have any idea where Pioneer Drive was or what to expect when she got there but she knew she had to go before heading to National City.

…

After figuring out where she was going, she had an Uber drop her off a couple of blocks away, so she could see if she was being followed by anyone. Even if she didn't believe she was a dirty cop, she knew that IA could be relentless once they found a target. She walked the rest of the way keeping an eye out for any one that might be paying her any special attention.

When she made it to her destination, she still waited outside for nearly 10 minutes casing out the place. For all she knew, this was a set up. One of the things she had thought about was Jackson. While she didn't think he was sinister in anyway – at least not that she would tell – she wasn't sure she could trust him.

Finally, she determined that it was safe and she went up to the house – finding the right key and getting in. Locking the door behind her, she began looking around. The house had a couch and pretty much nothing else except for cameras. She got worried she was being recorded but decided to keep going. When she found the basement door, she was struck by the fact it was a steel door. Whatever was behind that door someone was serious about protecting it.

Using the keypad first she inputted the code and heard something unlock and then she used the biggest key she had to unlock the other part. Pulling the door open, she found the light switch just inside and walked down. There was another light switch at the bottom of the stairs which she turned on and her eyes immediately narrowed at the scene around her. There was alien tech all around the room – what appeared to be weapons and devices that she had no idea what they were for.

Impossible, she thought.

Walking over to what looked like a work bench, she saw various pieces scatter like someone had been working on something.

Moving around she noticed several guns on another table -all the same type- and she picked one up recognizing it as the same kind of alien gun that Alex had used. It appeared to be in working order although she wasn't going to test that theory.

She continued to walk around examining items and wondering what they were for. Whoever had gathered this stuff together did not do it quickly she was guessing. There was a lot here, but it didn't prove she was involved in any way.

Right now, she was thinking of going straight to IA and tell them about this place, but even that was a foolish thought. She had the keys to this place and no explanation for why.

There were two smaller rooms off of this one – the first being a bathroom. She entered the next, turning on the light, and finding a sofa that had seen better days, a coffee table and a laptop. Sitting down she opened the computer and turned it on. A password pane greeted her. Great, she thought, my computer at home isn't protected but this one was. She thought about taking it with her and when she got to National City maybe Winn to help her with it.

Still she paused. First, she tried the same date that unlocked the door but that password didn't work. Next, she tried the date she was supposed to have gotten married. Then it was the date of Alex giving her a kiss, then the date of her kissing Alex. None of it worked.

She sat back on the couch thinking that this was a waste of time. Jackson had put it in her head that she was connected to this place, but nothing about it felt familiar. Sighing, she was about to shut the computer down and get to National City when she decided to try one last password – AlexDanvers.

The moment she hit enter, the computer gave her access.

"Shit," she said out loud.

Once it came on fully, she was confronted with a desktop with nearly two dozen folders. Clicking on the first one, she saw it was full of pictures of a piece of the tech that was probably sitting in the other room and typed out notes about what it was and where it came from. Going through more than a dozen of the folders she found the same types of documents. The one that had pictures of the guns like Alex had even noted how Alex had gotten hers.

With each folder she thought about how stupid it was to document any of this. IA would have field day if they got a hold of this computer. It had names, dates, times of transactions and shipment schedules. And now it had her fingerprints all over it. She really hadn't thought all of this through.

As she got to the last folder, she saw it was a video file, dated the night before the warehouse explosion, so she clicked on it.

When her face appeared on the screen and started talking she nearly shut it off, but as it was the volume wasn't up so she had to turn it up and restart the video.

"If everything goes as planned then this video won't matter," Maggie said. "But if it doesn't, well if I don't succeed none of it matters anyway. I'm not even sure why I'm recording this except that if I fail, I want someone to know that all I have done, it was never my intention. I just … I just had to do something to try and get her back. I want the life I should have had with Alex. I want to wake up beside her, I want to go play pool with her or take a weekend trip just the two of us. I want us to finally say, 'I do.' And I want to tell her how angry I was when she broke things off, but how I started to understand why she did it. I wanted to speak to her before … before someone killed her, but I was too afraid to pick up the phone and call. I was afraid she had moved on and found someone that could give her the life she wanted, the life I rejected. Then she was dead and I knew what it was like to lose my whole world. But I had to get her back, that's why I've done all of this. I hope no one ever gets to watch this, because it would mean I succeeded and I have Alex back in my life. For that I would do anything."

The video stopped and Maggie played it over again and then one more time. It was definitely her.

She had absolutely no memory of it though.

Jackson was right, she had done these things to get Alex back, but what had been her plan? Nothing in what she read about the alien technology had given her any clue that any of it would be able to bring her back to life.

And what about the timing of all of this? Was she going to execute her plan but hadn't because of the raid on the warehouse? Was she trying to cover her tracks, is that why the place exploded? Maybe she hadn't even started the plan because she could no longer remember what it was that she was going to do.

This place hadn't brought her answers, it had brought her more questions.


	5. Chapter 5

After leaving the house, Maggie had made her way to National City – taking the laptop she had found with her along with one of the alien guns which looked like Alex's. She wasn't sure why she took the risk in taking it except that she felt more secure being armed.

Now here she was back home – or at least what she thought had been her home when she had woken in that hospital. Yet, she found she was reluctant to leave the rental car because of where she had driven to upon getting here. She was parked just down from the intersection where Alex had been killed.

Even as she was coming to grips with the idea that Alex was dead, the idea that she had died in such a mundane way was almost unfathomable to her. Alex risked her life every time she went out on a mission but to just be driving on a street and then one moment it's all over.

She waited several more minutes before she worked up the courage to get out of the car and walk down to the intersection. Stopping on the corner, she stared at the spot where it happened. There was nothing there to indicate anything had ever happened there, not that she expected there to be, but still the nothingness bothered her.

Even Alex's obit had bothered her. She understood that they couldn't exactly say she was an agent for a secret government agency, but she wanted people to know that Alex had helped saved the world on multiple occasions.

She didn't stay there long – she couldn't - - and she made her way to her next destination – the DEO.

Arriving at the DEO headquarters, she immediately saw that coming here was a waste as the building was gone – as in completely gone. There was some construction going on there and a sign that said it was going to be a new parking garage.

What the hell, she thought. How many things could possibly change in two years?

Getting back in her car, she thought about going to the NCPD. Surely, she still had enough of a reputation there that someone would let her look at the file on Alex's death. It was still an unsolved case so it's not like she could make a public records request or anything. She wanted to read it and maybe speak with the investigating officer to see if there were any leads they were following.

But the idea that the DEO wasn't there bothered her so she decided to take a drive out to the desert base to see if it was still active. She could always hit the NCPD later.

The entire drive out to the base, she thought about that house in Gotham and all it contained. If she had been collected alien tech to try and find a way to bring Alex back, why were there also so many weapons? Then again, she was doing something highly illegal so maybe it was more for protection than anything else.

As she was nearing the base, she again saw that something was wrong. There was no security post, no vehicles – nothing. She parked her car and got out, approaching the entrance. The intercom and security pad were both not powered up so she couldn't even attempt to contact anyone.

"Damn it," she swore, hitting the door with her hand. Now what would she do? The DEO either had a new headquarters or had left National City for good. Maybe with Supergirl out of commission they found they were no longer needed here? Either way, she had met a dead end. Time to hit the NCPD, she thought as she walked back to her car.

As she moved, she heard the sound of the doors opening behind her. Stopping, she looked first to see if it was indeed the doors opening and it was. But there was no light or anything, just darkness down there.

"Hello?" she called out as she reached the entrance. No answer.

Someone must be there though, she thought. And she needed answers so she walked in.

Maggie continued to call out for anyone as she made her way down to where the command center was, where she was greeted with only emergency lighting. The banks of monitors and computers were dark and there was no one there.

"What are you doing here?" came a computerized voice. It appeared to be pumped through a sound system, not something in that room.

"I'm looking for J'onn," she called out.

"Why?"

"If J'onn is here, I will tell him," she responded. She didn't like the idea of speaking to some nebulous voice when she had no idea who this person was or if they were even affiliated with the DEO. Like everything else since she woke up, this just felt wrong.

"Tell me why you are here detective."

"Detective? So, you know who I am?"

"Detective Maggie Sawyer, Gotham City Police Department. There is just one problem, this isn't Gotham and you have no business here."

"Fine," she said, turning around. "I'll leave since you apparently can't help me."

The door to the command center shut however, keeping her from leaving.

"Look, whoever you are, you can let me leave peacefully or I don't care if I have to rip this place apart, I will find you and then you will answer my questions with this pointed at your face," she said pulling out the alien gun from where it had been holstered under her jacket.

"Where did you get Alex's gun?" the voice said.

Alex, whoever this person was, they must be familiar enough with Alex to know she had a gun like this, Maggie thought.

"Is J'onn here or not?" she asked. "I need to speak to him, it's about Alex."

The voice didn't answer.

"Please," she said. "I need to speak to him."

"Maggie."

She turned at the sound of a very human voice to her left as doors opened. A person in a wheelchair came rolling down a ramp.

"Winn?" she said, once he was in the light.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. "Why are you asking for J'onn and what does this have to do with Alex?"

"Wait, was that you with the computer voice?"

"Yes," he said. "I'm the only one here."

"What are you doing in a wheelchair? What's going on here? Where is everyone?"

"Those are a lot of questions coming from a detective who is close to being a former detective if the GCPD ever finds out what you are up to," he said.

"You know?"

"There is very little I don't know or at least don't have the means to find out," he said. "It's not like I needed my legs to do the kind of work I have always excelled at. The cyber world is easier to navigate than the one out there, especially now."

"So, you are still working for the DEO? Out here alone?"

He gave her a quizzical look, "no, the DEO was disbanded. I work alone now, well not technically alone. I use my computer skills to track down information, to find the threads of crime and I feed them to various operatives who do the leg work. They call me Oracle."

…

Maggie settled down in the chair after Winn let her back to what he called his command center. It was a smaller room that had nearly as many screens and monitors as the one out in main center.

"When I first started tracking down the stolen alien tech in Gotham I had no idea your name was going to pop up," Winn was saying. "You've been lucky so far but let me warn you now that you need to stop. Even if you can keep the GCPD from finding out, at some point, I will need to send one of my operatives to intervene. Batwoman in particular has asked about the case and she is not an easy one to hold off."

"Who is Batwoman?"

"Doesn't matter, my point is you have to stop this."

"It's stopped," Maggie said. "The moment I found out about it, it stopped. Look Winn, I woke up in the hospital a few days ago and my entire world got turned upside down. I woke thinking it was 2017. I woke to find out that not only had Alex and I broken up, but she was dead and that Kara, well, I still don't understand exactly what happened there. But believe me when I tell you that when I found out I had been involved in stealing alien tech, I don't care what my reasonings were at the time, it's over."

"Why were you doing it?"

"I don't know, like I said I don't remember, but apparently I thought I could find some alien tech that could bring Alex back."

"It all changed when she died," Winn said and Maggie didn't miss the look he gave his own legs.

"Winn, what happened here? I've read some stuff online but I need answers, that is why I came here."

"None of this would have happened if Alex hadn't died," Winn said. "But I don't think any of us could have predicted how Kara would react to it. She couldn't accept it. Especially the way Alex died. Someone hit her and then they drove off. They got away with it and that bothered Kara, got stuck in her brain that people shouldn't get away with … well with anything."

"And they never caught the person that killed her?"

"The authorities never did."

The way he phrased it didn't escape her notice. "But someone did?"

Winn nodded, "Kara did."

Maggie didn't want to ask but she had to. "What did she do with the person who did this?"

"People, there three guys in the car that night," Winn said. "They were all drunk and they gave no thought to stopping and checking on her. They might have gotten away with it to if … if I hadn't used my skills to track them down."

"Whatever happened it's not your fault," Maggie said.

She could tell that Winn didn't believe that. The smile he used to flash was no longer there.

"Their mistake was the cameras," Winn said. "One of the guys, Adam Dickerson, he was in IT – good but not good enough to completely erase his tracks when he hacked into the traffic cameras to delete the footage. I found him first and I told J'onn and Kara. J'onn told me to turn the information over to the police but Kara argued with him that the cops shouldn't be involved because Alex was a DEO employee so we should handle it. J'onn tried to get her to understand why it wasn't our jurisdiction but she wouldn't listen. We should have known then that she wasn't going to let it go."

"I passed on the information like J'onn instructed, but by the time the police confirmed everything and got a warrant the man had disappeared," he continued. "I think J'onn suspected Kara had done something the moment we learned about it."

Maggie felt her heart beat a little quicker in anticipation of what she knew must be coming.

"They didn't find his body for awhile. I think at that point Kara was maybe still trying to turn from the path she was going on or maybe she felt guilt over it. I don't know, maybe she didn't care or was incapable of it in the wake of Alex's death," Winn said. "Maybe it was just wishful thinking on my part that Kara could be saved."

Winn paused and Maggie tried to respect what he must be feeling but she needed to know.

"How did she do it?"

"His neck was broke," Winn replied. "But there was other evidence like broken bones that suggested she tortured him first probably to get the information on the other two men."

"Why didn't J'onn try and stop her at that point?"

"We had no proof it was actually her. The police were investigating his death and of course we suspected but when J'onn asked her about it she denied knowing anything. Still, J'onn suspended her while we looked into it. She didn't even seem to care. J'onn asked me to track her so we would know where she was going because at this point we didn't know of the others involved," Winn said. "Most nights she ended up at the same place – the intersection where Alex was killed."

Having gone there earlier – feeling the need to see it, Maggie wasn't surprised to hear this.

"It was more than a week before she went somewhere strange – a residential area in the suburbs. She wasn't there long but I let J'onn know. Two days later there was a police report about a missing man – his name was Daniel Burton, and he disappeared from that same suburb area that Kara had been at. He had gone outside to smoke a cigarette and never came back inside. His wife reported him missing. The cops seemed to think he might have taken off although how they thought he did that, I have no idea," Winn said. "They never found his body."

"Wait," Maggie said. "How do you all know that Kara was involved in any of this then?"

"She told us," Winn whispered.

Maggie got out her seat – this was more heavy than she was expecting. "Did she confess this before or after her battle with Superman?"

"Before," he responded. "Superman was a last resort. He had tried to intervene earlier but J'onn asked him to let us handle it if we could. J'onn knew that if Superman interceded that there would be a battle and he was trying to avoid it but after Kara destroyed the DEO headquarters we didn't have much choice."

"So that is what happened. I drove there first after …"

"After you went to the intersection?"

Maggie nodded.

"J'onn had brought Kara back in after another man went missing – Frank Dean. He was a friend of Daniel Burton and Adam Dickerson. He was also the man who was driving that night."

Frank Dean, Maggie thought. The name meant nothing to her beyond now knowing it was the man who killed Alex. He and his friends had gotten drunk, went driving, hit her and never stopped. Would it have mattered if they had? Would she still be dead?

"Kara didn't bother lying or anything when J'onn questioned her. She actually sat there smiling as she told us how she had gotten Daniel's and Frank's name from Adam. Adam had confessed that after it had happened he had hacked the traffic cameras – erased the footage of it but not without making a back up copy on a flash drive. He said he did it just in case he needed it for leverage of some sort. He told Kara where it was and the names of other two, thinking she would let him go."

"Instead all she told him was that he earned a quick death," Winn continued. "Then she snapped his neck. She wanted his body to be found she said. She wanted the other two to be worried that maybe, just maybe someone knew what they had done. She wanted them to know that justice would be coming."

"Justice, is that how she saw it?"

"Make no mistake, that is exactly how she saw it. She said they deserved to die for Alex's death," Winn said. "She said that was the problem with this world, that we let people get away with anything. Even if the authorities would have caught these men, she said, they would have gotten a slap on the wrist instead of getting what justice demanded. That is when she told us that those days were over and that since she had the power, she was going to use it."

"Surely J'onn did something to stop her right then and there."

"He did," Winn said, looking down at his wheelchair. "And she brought the building down on top of him for trying to stop her. Most everyone got out while they were fighting. I wasn't so lucky."

"I'm so sorry Winn," Maggie said, sitting back down. "I'm sorry this happened."

"It's not your fault. It's not anyone's fault but Kara's," he said. "She changed in an instant. Everything she stood for, everything she believed in, she threw it all it away when Alex died."

"Apparently so did I," Maggie said.

"You really don't remember any of this, do you?"

"No. All of it is a complete blank."

"I can't blame your mind for wanting to go back to the good days," Winn said. "I would go back too if I could. Back when Alex was alive, you two were together and Kara … Kara was the hope this city needed."

"What happened to J'onn and the DEO, why exactly was it disbanded, and why, why are you hiding out here?"

"Jeez Maggie, thinking of changing careers to become The Question?"

"The Question?"

"A lone wolf type, former detective, she is good at what she does, but she likes to say that every question leads to another question."

"I've had no shortage of those since I woke up. I truly don't understand how all of this got to be like this," Maggie said. "Alex … Alex meant the world to me, but how could I do what I've done. How could I turn my back on what I believe in as a cop? And I don't know even know what I was thinking – how could I possibly bring her back. I mean this laptop I found, I wasn't confused by half of the stuff on it because it seemed like I was collecting more weapons than any kind of tech that could do the impossible."

"Laptop?"

"Yes I found a laptop in this house in Gotham that I was apparently using to hide the alien tech. I don't see how any of it would be useful in bringing Alex back."

"You don't happen to have it with you do you?"

Maggie nodded.

"Go get it and I'll see if I can decipher anything."

Maggie returned to her car and grabbed the laptop, hoping that Winn would indeed find something, anything that would be helpful. At this point Maggie wasn't even sure what she was looking for. What did it matter what her plan had been? She clearly either hadn't done it or had been unsuccessful.

There was still so much about this that was bothering her.

When she returned to Winn, she handed over the computer and password.

"Do you want some pizza?" Winn asked.

"Sure," Maggie said, taking a seat.

"I like that place on Central Avenue," Winn said.

"Ok, then," Maggie responded. "I guess, I'll go get some then."

Winn was already opening the laptop as she stood up. "Any preferences on toppings?"

"I'm sure whatever you pick up will be fine," he said, waving her off.


	6. Chapter 6

Maggie had to go all the way across town to pick up the pizza which gave her more alone time with her thoughts. All she could do was think about Kara and what she had done. Her personal brand of "justice" had destroyed lives and Maggie was unsure there was any way for Kara to come back from that.

Alex had been her lifeline to humanity and with her gone a big part of Kara had gone with her.

Still, a big part of Maggie found all of this to be unbelievable.

She could only hope that the laptop would provide some more information on what she had been planning. She wasn't sure why it even mattered except she needed to know how far she had been willing to go.

How much had Alex's death affected her?

Winn was right, everything had changed with Alex's death.

She thought again about how Alex died. Then she wondered what she would have done if she had found out who had done it to her. Would she have simply turned them over to the authorities? She had to believe that she would have done the right thing, but this whole situation had her questioning even that.

No, she thought, I wouldn't have gone for revenge no matter how much I was hurt by her death.

She believed in justice, real justice. It was why she became a cop in the first place.

Wherever Kara was, hopefully she could see now why what she did was wrong. She was debating whether to ask Winn if he knew were Superman had taken Kara or even how she was doing. If he knew, it didn't mean Winn would tell her and what would she do with that information anyway.

Yet, the more she thought about it the more she knew she wanted to speak to Kara. She wanted Kara to explain to her why she had done what she had done. It wouldn't change anything but still she pondered it.

Or maybe she just wanted to speak to Kara because she was the closest person to Alex.

Maggie still felt like it was just yesterday that she was with Alex and she was the happiest she had ever been. They were going to be married and they were going to spend their whole lives together and Maggie believed that – believed that she and Alex would be together forever.

But Alex wanted children.

They hadn't really spoken in depth about it – at least not that Maggie could remember. She realized now it was a conversation they should have before ever deciding to get married.

Two people can't make a life when they disagree about something such as having children, Maggie thought. The next thought that came into her mind though was that Alex would have made a good mom.

Ever since she woke it seemed her thoughts were consumed with Alex and she wondered if this was what her life had been like since Alex died. Is this why she became obsessed with finding a way to bring Alex back?

Even if she had succeeded in such an endeavor then what? Had she expected that she and Alex would just pick up where they left off? And what about Kara – if she somehow brought Alex back the first person Alex would want to see was Kara.

Would Alex be able to bring Kara – the real Kara back? She could never be Supergirl again, but she could be Kara again?

She was still having difficulty imaging that Kara would have done the things she had done. Didn't she understand that Alex would never have wanted to avenge her death like or become this tyrant she had turned into?

Already she had been considering asking Winn where Kara was being held at, but now she realized she didn't just want to know, she wanted to go speak to her. She needed to face her and see for herself how Alex's sweet younger sister could have come to this.

By the time she picked up the pizza and returned to the former DEO she had become more determined to press Winn on the issue of Kara's whereabouts.

Winn barely acknowledged her as she came in the room as he was working furiously on his computer.

"Here," she said, putting the pizza down. "You find anything interesting?"

He didn't answer her immediately, reaching for a piece of pizza without even glancing at it for more than a second. He was still working as he took the first couple of bites. Maggie stood there, trying to be patient, knowing she needed Winn.

Finally, he wheeled around to face her.

"You were in this smuggling ring pretty deep," he said. "It looks like you started in on it, about six weeks after Alex's death."

Maggie wasn't sure how to react. Of course, she knew by now she had been involved in some shady stuff, but to have Winn confirm it was still a heavy load. But it was now her cross to bear.

"Did you find anything about what I was planning?"

"Not so far," Winn responded. "But it looks like you were mostly interested in weapons."

"Why?" Maggie asked. "Why would I care about weapons? It's not like a weapon could bring back Alex."

"I don't think you were interested in weapons per se," Winn said. "From what little I have seen so far, I gather you were obtaining them for someone else. Who that person is, I don't know yet. But there is still more to go through on that computer."

Maggie went silent, thinking about all she had learned about herself since she woke up in that hospital. This person she had become, was she really any better than who Kara had become?

"How long before you can go through everything on the computer?" Maggie asked.

"Depends on how much information is really there, but I would say I need at least half a day."

"Ok, so while you are doing that, I want to know where Kara is at. I want to speak to her."

"That's not going to be possible," Winn said.

"Why not?"

"No one goes to see her," he said, and then turned back to the computer.

"That include you?"

"Yes," he said. "Besides, I don't have anything to say to her. Who she became, that's not the Kara I knew."

"I get that," Maggie said. "But I apparently was going down the wrong path just like she did. I need to speak to her."

"That's never going to happen," he said.

"Look, I get it …"

"No, you don't," he interrupted. He turned to face her again. "You can't even remember so there is no way you can understand what it was like back then. When Kara lost Alex, she lost everything. Us, humanity, the Earth, it didn't mean anything to her any longer. Kara may not have been there that night, but make no mistake, she died in the intersection with Alex."

"And what about since then?" Maggie asked. "If you say no one has gone to see her, then how is she expected to ever care about humanity again if we turn our backs on her?"

"Kara is never coming back," Winn said. "You might still have the chance to come back from the things you have done. You should concentrate on that."

Maggie realized talking to Winn was a lost cause when it came to this, but she didn't know who she should be going to with it.

"I'm going to head out and find a hotel to stay in for the night," Maggie said finally.

Winn didn't say anything and merely turned away once more and continued to work.

…

Maggie lay on the hotel bed, staring up at the ceiling. Being here in National City felt weird to her, and she wondered if that was because her home was no longer here or if it was something else. She was still coming to grips with what year it was and all that she had lost in that time – and having nothing to do but think about it wasn't really doing her any good.

She decided to go for a drive – or at least that is what she tried to tell herself, that she was just going to go for a drive even though she had a destination in mind.

It took her about 20 minutes to get down to the street, parking close to where she parked before – and she walked over to the intersection.

Again, she thought about how Alex's life had ended here on this street.

Her life ended without anyone here to be with her.

She wasn't sure how long she stood there but it started to get dark and she knew she should get going, but she still continued to stand there.

"Detective."

Maggie turned to see a figure standing several feet back from her. He was wearing sunglasses despite the dark, but she had recognized his voice.

"J'onn?"

"Winn told me you were in town. I thought I might find you here."

She glanced back at the intersection and then back at him. "Did Winn tell you that I can't remember the last couple of years? That I didn't know she …"

"He told me," J'onn replied, stepping closer to her. "As he also told me that you wish to speak with Kara."

"Do you know where she is at?" Maggie asked.

J'onn nodded. "But I don't think taking you to her will serve any purpose. I'm sure that even without your memories, you now realize that she isn't the same person you once knew."

"I'm not the same person I once knew either," Maggie said. "None of us are from what I can tell. We all lost her."

"Yes, we did," J'onn said. "But we all didn't fail her. Kara did. I did."

"Why did you come here?" Maggie asked. "If not to let me see Kara, why?"

"What would you even say to her?"

"I don't know, but what I do know is that if Alex were still alive, she would try to get through to her."

"And she would fail," J'onn said. "There is no getting through to Kara. She crossed over a line she can't come back from."

"You can't possibly believe that."

J'onn stepped closer to her, taking off his sunglasses as he did so. She took an involuntary step back as she saw that his eyes were gone. There was nothing but empty sockets and there were burn marks all around them.

"As I said, there is no coming back for her."

"She did that?"

"When I tried to stop her," J'onn said putting his glasses back on.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"I know, that is why I came here. I thought if you were agreeable to it, I could attempt to use my powers to retrieve your memories."

"You can do that?"

"I can't make any promises but yes, I think it will be possible. If you want your memories back that is."

Maggie considered what J'onn was offering. She needed her memories back to know for sure that she had done the things she was suspected of doing. But at the same time, it meant knowing for sure how she and Alex had broken up – and remembering how Alex had died.

Still, she knew the right answer.

"I want my memories back."


	7. Chapter 7

Maggie entered the former DEO more nervous than she was the day before. She could have her memories back soon and she had spent a restless night trying to prepare herself for it. While she knew she should probably be more concerned over her possible illegal activities, she was more concerned about remembering the moment Alex died. She wondered how she found out about it. Had someone called to tell her? Had she seen it on the news or social media?

It seemed like Alex was all she could think about and she began to think that maybe it wasn't such a stretch that she would try to bring her back. But the idea of that still felt wrong to her.

Even before she entered the room she could hear Winn speaking to someone.

"Keep me apprised," he was saying.

Maggie caught a glimpse of a woman in a mask on the monitor before it went blank. Winn turned his wheelchair to face her. "Gotham PD raided the home you were using there to stockpile the alien tech last night. I don't know yet if they know of your involvement. From what I can tell they got a warrant due to information from an informant in the smuggling investigation. But I'm guessing it's only a matter of time before they connect it to you."

Maggie took a seat, her mind trying to make sense of all of this. If she was indeed connected to all of this then she realized she was in real danger of being arrested. Her life would be over.

"I'm sorry," Winn said.

Maggie started to laugh and couldn't stop for several minutes. She wasn't even sure why she was laughing except that none of this made any sense to her. Maybe she had gone crazy. Maybe like Kara, she simply couldn't handle a world without Alex.

"Sorry," Maggie said as she composed herself as best she could. "I just … I can't believe this is my life."

"I think we all feel that way at times," Winn said and Maggie saw him glance at his legs.

"Alex dying, that was really the catalyst for all of this," Maggie said. "It all seems so unreal. It's like I can still remember kissing her, seeing her smile, being happy with her like it was yesterday."

"Alex was the linchpin to all of this," Winn said. "She had the ability to be so much to so many people without even trying. It was just who she was. Unfortunately, when she needed someone she had no where to turn."

"What do you mean?"

"Alex was … floundering I guess you could say. She maintained her focus on the job because everything else seemed to be a struggle for her. After you, she couldn't make any relationship work and I think that wore on her more than she let on. She missed you – a lot."

"Well apparently she was the one who didn't want me."

"It wasn't that she didn't want to be you," Winn said. "She just wanted more in her life."

A child, Maggie thought. Alex wanted to be a mom but she didn't. Maggie wondered not for the first time why she had been trying to bring Alex back if not to be with her. Did she think that Alex would just automatically want to be with her because she brought her back?

Or was Maggie considering giving Alex what she wanted?

The sound of a door opening broke her from her thoughts and she turned to see that J'onn had arrived.

"Are you ready?" he asked her.

"Yes," she said.

"Before we begin, I spoke with Kara," J'onn said. "I asked her if she would want to meet with you."

"What did she say?"

"She was hesitant but agreeable to it," J'onn replied. "If we are to do this, I think it would be best if we did so now – before I attempt to return your memories to you?"

"Why is that? Wouldn't it be better if I remembered all that happened with her?"

"When all this started, I think, well I know all of her friends had hoped she could come back from this – that she could be the Kara we all knew and loved. But when she took a life, I knew there was no way she ever would come back completely," J'onn said. "Now, well now, there is no way for any of us to ever look at her the same. It's just not possible knowing what she did. But you are in a unique situation because even though you know what happened, perhaps you can still look at her – talk to her in a way that none of us can."

"Talking to her would be pointless," Winn said, the bitterness clear in his voice. Maggie glanced over at him. "Just saying, nothing we say or do will make a difference to her."

Maggie did have to wonder what she thought she could accomplish by talking to Kara, but she had to try. Alex would have wanted her to try.

"So, where is she?" Maggie said, looking around. She suspected that Kara was being held somewhere here in the former DEO base. It would already have built in Kryptonite dampeners and it's not like anyone ever came out there.

"That I am afraid is not information you or anyone else can have," J'onn said. "If we are to do this you will need to be sedated and taken there."

"Really?"

"There are only two people who know her location and we're going to keep it that way. Are you agreeable to sedation?"

"Yes."

….

Maggie woke feeling a little groggy.

"There is some water there for you," J'onn said.

Maggie blinked a few times and saw the bottle of water sitting there on a stand next to the cot she woke up on. She grabbed it and took a long couple of drinks.

She used the time to look around her and wonder where she was. It appeared to be very non-descript room. Outside of the cot and the stand, there was nothing else in the room but her and J'onn.

"There will be a couple of security measures to go through before we reach her," J'onn said.

Maggie stood up. "Let's go."

She walked a half step behind J'onn and continued to look around her – not that she expected to figure out where she was but she couldn't help but be curious about it. The first security measure was a scan of some sort. Before she had been sedated, she had to take everything off except her clothes – her gun, her badge, even her ID and anything in her pockets. She wasn't sure what Kara was expected to do with her driver's license but it was clear they weren't taking any chances with her.

The next security measure was clearly not meant to stop people like her. As soon as they stepped into a corridor, it lit up with Kryptonite. It was to stop Kara if she was to escape and it appeared it was set on a high setting.

The final obstacle was a large door, which again had Kryptonite embedded in it. It appeared to be a heavy door that would take extra human strength to even lift a little bit. J'onn used a pad next to it and placed his hand on it to get the door to mechanically move up.

They entered a larger chamber with a dome within it. The dome was made of some sort of Kryptonite enhanced force field from the looks of it. The tech here was not anything from Earth Maggie suspected. As they approached she saw that Kara was within the dome. Inside was a bed, a couch and not much of anything else. Kara stood from the couch where she had been reading a book and came up to the barrier – her eyes on Maggie.

"When J'onn told me someone requested to see me, I wasn't expecting it to be you," Kara said, looking her up and down.

Kara was wearing what Maggie could only describe as a prison jumpsuit – it was grey and there was nothing about it that stood out. She was barefoot and her hair was not pulled back in anyway – just free flowing.

"Who were you expecting?" Maggie asked.

Kara looked over at J'onn. "I guess it would be too much for my cousin to come visit."

Interesting, Maggie thought. She had figured Superman was the only other one to be here outside of J'onn but apparently not. Surely, he knew where she was being held however.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I was hoping to speak to you."

"About what?" Kara asked, seeming bored even though Maggie suspected she was bored more often than not here.

"Alex."

Kara turned and walked away a moment, going halfway down the length of the dome before she came back to where she was standing, but it was J'onn she looked at.

"Some privacy please," Kara said.

"I'll be right outside," J'onn said. "Just come to the door when you are done."

"Yeah, use your powers to know she is there," Kara said. "Not like you can really see her."

J'onn didn't respond, but made to leave.

Maggie kept her eyes on Kara. The expression on her face – it wasn't the kind features from before. No, Kara looked like she had in some of those news broadcasts where her anger was on display.

Neither woman said anything until J'onn was gone from the room.

"Let's not mince words," Kara said. "If I weren't in this cell, I would snap your neck in a heartbeat. How dare you come here and speak her name to me."

Maggie's eyes narrowed a little. She wasn't thinking that she would experience outright hostility from Kara.

"You aren't the only one who lost her," Maggie said.

"No, but you are

the last one I blame for her death that I have yet to kill."

Maggie took a step back. "Why do you blame me?"

Kara scoffed. "You know why."

"No, I don't. I wasn't even in National City when it happened from what I understand."

This time it was Kara with the confused look on her face. "What do you mean from what you understand? Is this some sort of trick? Because I spared your life once, I won't do it again."

"Kara, I woke up in the hospital several days ago with no memories of what happened ever since the day of my engagement party. I woke up in Gotham, thinking I was still engaged and thinking Alex was still alive," Maggie said. "Her death, all of it, I don't remember any of it."

Kara seemed to consider this. "Why should I believe you?"

"I didn't come here to talk to you about what I can and can't remember. I came here because once I found out about her death and found out about what you did, I needed to speak with you. You have to know that what you did that Alex would never have …"

"Don't tell me what my sister would or wouldn't have approved of," Kara said. "You sound as self-righteous as all the others." She moved away again – whether it was to signify she was already done with the conversation or not, Maggie didn't know. But Maggie wasn't done.

"Alex once said you were best of us," Maggie said. "She wasn't speaking about the DEO or your circle of friends. She was talking about the world. She saw you as the best of everyone. And she wasn't wrong. I know that if Alex was here now, she would still embrace you, still care for you, worry for you and she would do all she could to help you come back from this."

Kara laughed as she turned back to face Maggie. "You are actually going to stand there and tell me what you think Alex would do. You – the person who could have prevented all of this – is going to lecture me about my own sister. You are the reason she is dead!"

Kara's eyes flickered red a moment but then the dome lit up even more green and she was driven to the ground in pain. It lasted only a moment and then regained her feet – glaring at Maggie.

"What do you mean I am the reason she is dead," Maggie said taking a step back as she saw the hatred in Kara's eyes.

"You really don't remember do you?" Kara said, for a moment her features softened. "I wish I had that luxury."

"What do you mean I am the reason she is dead?" Maggie demanded.

"Alex wouldn't have been on her bike that night, not that late if you and her had still been together. She would have been at home with you. She would have been safe. But no," Kara said. "You let things end between you and she never got over it. All because you have mommy and daddy issues. Boo hoo. She should be alive, she should be happy, but she's not, she's dead. And then you had the audacity to come speak to me about bringing her back. I knew I should have killed you then and there. If I have one regret it's that."

"Wait," Maggie said. "I spoke to you about bringing her back? When was this? What did I say?"

"What does it matter, you obviously failed," Kara said.

"Please Kara," Maggie said, desperate now for any information. "What did I tell you?"

"You came to me, coincidentally the same night I killed that first man," Kara said. "Not that you knew. No, I had just gotten home and there you were at my door. I remember thinking immediately that here you were- the one who is really responsible. If you had just given Alex what she wanted she'd still be here. I even thought when I let you into my apartment that I was going to kill you. It would have been so easy, but I hadn't decided yet if I wanted to just do it or whether to take you somewhere where I could take my time with it."

"I took a seat on the couch," Kara continued. "But you stayed on your feet. I could hear your quick heartbeat. You were nervous. Then you started talking about how you made a mistake and you should never have left Alex. You should have stayed and worked it out with her – shown her that you two belonged to each other. I thought, here she is admitting she was wrong, admitting she was culpable. You were practically giving me permission to kill you. That is when you started talking about bringing Alex back to life. Honestly, I thought you were a little insane at this point."

"Did I tell you what I was planning to do?"

"Specifically, no," Kara said. "Only that you had an idea that would bring Alex back to us. Something to do with getting some sort of alien tech. And once you succeeded you were going to make it all right. You were going to propose to her this time and never let go of her again. I didn't think you would succeed, but at this point I thought you know what – I am going to take it slow with her. I am going to enjoy slowly killing her. So, I let you walk out. I thought what is the harm in letting you do whatever it is that you thought you could do – I could always get to you later. Then I was put in here. But mark my words, they won't be able to hold me here forever. And once I'm out, the first person I am coming for is you."

Maggie stared her down. Winn was right, this wasn't the Kara they knew. This person wasn't even close to being Kara.

"I'm sorry for what happened to Alex," Maggie said. "Not because I believe I had a part in it. I didn't. I hope one day you move on from this anger and begin to heal."

She turned and walked away, but even as she did so, Kara began to beat on the force field dome. "We're not done yet," she yelled. "I will see you dead!"

J'onn had the door opening before she even got there and Maggie wondered how he did it – suspecting Kara was right in that he used his own powers to know.

As the door closed behind them, J'onn let her walk in silence. Once they reached the room with the cot, Maggie took a seat. "She really is gone," Maggie said.

"Alex or Kara?" he asked.

"Both."

…

Once she returned from the prison – again after being sedated, Maggie begged off any further adventures for the day. As much as she wanted her memories back, she also didn't. She didn't want to remember or know more about how things had changed with Alex's death.

She knew she couldn't walk away from it though.

There was a good chance she was going to have to answer for her own crimes and it would be best if she did so knowing exactly what she had done.

That is why she returned to the DEO next day to meet J'onn. He was there with Winn, waiting for her.

"I'm sorry," Winn said. "I tried to warn you."

"I know, you don't have to apologize," she said. "I'm glad in a way that I didn't succeed in whatever I was doing. I wouldn't have wanted to Alex to see her sister like she is now. Has there been any word from Gotham?"

"They confiscated everything in the house, but so far they haven't been able to trace any of it back to you. From what Batwoman was able to find out, you were using a series of intermediaries to try and cover up things – it seems to be working so far. But, she said she is on the trail of someone you might have been dealing with – someone that doesn't deal in weapons, but in other specialty items."

"What kind of specialty items?"

"Not sure yet. She or the Question will check back in with me. I've asked them both to concentrate on this a bit so we can see where it was all leading."

"Thanks," Maggie said. "I've already resigned myself to facing any justice that I need to if I was involved in anything illegal, which it looks like I was. I don't care what my reasonings were."

"Maybe we can give you some answers," J'onn said. "Are you ready detective?"

"Yes," Maggie said with more confidence than what she felt.

J'onn had her take a seat and he pulled a chair up in front of her. He doesn't even seem like he is blind, Maggie thought, although she knew what was behind those sunglasses.

"Try and relax," J'onn said, and Maggie realized her heartbeat was racing.

Maggie closed her eyes and took a couple of deep breaths. When she opened them back up she could see her reflection in the sunglasses and for a moment she wondered if what she was about to remember would change who she thought she was.

She took one last deep breath and nodded at J'onn to let him know she was indeed ready.

"Ok, I want you to concentrate on the last thing you remember."

Her eyes closed once more as she saw J'onn raise his hand. She felt his fingers touch the side of her head and images of her and Alex flooded her brain. It wasn't just the images – it was the feelings they invoked. She could feel how happy she was in those moments with Alex. She felt love.

Then it was gone.

She opened her eyes and J'onn immediately stood up.

"It didn't work," Maggie said. "What went wrong?"

But J'onn wasn't looking in her direction, he was looking at Winn, then back to her.

"Let's try that again," he said sitting back down.

Maggie again closed her eyes and felt J'onn touch the sides of her face. This time the memories went back further than the last ones she could recall. Instead it went back all the way to when she met Alex and then forward once more. But again, it cut off.

"Contact Star Labs," J'onn said, as Maggie opened her eyes and saw he was again looking at Winn. "Get a hold of Gypsy, ask her to get here as soon as possible."

Winn turned back to his monitors.

"What is going on?" Maggie asked. "Who is Gypsy?"

This brought Winn's attention back to her. "What do you mean who is Gypsy? Wait, is she missing even more memories?" This last part he directed toward J'onn.

"No, I don't believe so," J'onn said. "I think her memories are just different because she's not our Maggie."


	8. Chapter 8

"What do you mean she's not our Maggie?" Maggie asked, as she stood up.

"Are you sure?" Winn asked J'onn even as he started to get a hold of Gypsy.

"No, that is why we need Gypsy here," J'onn said. "She will be able to tell."

There was some more back and forth between J'onn and Winn as Maggie stood there. She heard Winn say something about her knowing Gypsy and something about vibing her.

"Whoa, wait," Maggie said. "What do you mean by any of this?"

"I don't think you are the Maggie from this world," J'onn said. "Your memories, they are gone after that last one. It's like they have been erased, but I can't tell how they were. If it were another Martian I would have been able to sense a trace of it. But what is more concerning is from what I just saw of your memories since you met Alex there are differences."

"What kinds of differences?"

"One is that Alex already knew she was gay when she met you," J'onn said.

"No, she didn't," Maggie said.

"I know that is how you remember it, which tipped me off that there is something not right here," J'onn said.

"Plus, you know Gypsy," Winn said. "You introduced me to her. She's my ex-girlfriend."

"No. I don't know who you are talking about. I don't …" she felt like everything was crashing down on her. "But if I'm not your Maggie, how did I get here?"

"I think the better question is where is the Maggie of this world?" J'onn said.

…

As Maggie waited for Gypsy to get there, she kept pacing back and forth. She knew only a little about there being other worlds – other Earths.

The idea that she was on another one right now was a little heavy for her brain to take at the moment. But from what Winn and J'onn said – her memories of things were indeed different than what they say happened here.

Winn told her that she knew Gypsy because she had helped her track down a few of the multi-verse travelers who had come here to hide and they had developed a friendship from there. When Maggie met Alex, she had introduced Gypsy to the group one night when she was in town to visit. That is how Winn met and from there the two had begun to date. He didn't say how long they had dated but Maggie got the feeling that their breakup came after Kara, after the wheelchair.

J'onn explained that Gypsy should be able to use her powers to tell what vibrational frequency she was at and if it was different from this world – that would be the proof they needed to know for sure she wasn't the Maggie of this world.

They still weren't ready to quite say that she wasn't just experiencing some sort of mental issue that was causing memory issues.

It wasn't long before she saw the breach open – which caused her to back up considerably – and she saw a woman hop out of it. The dark-haired woman she could only assume was Gypsy immediately looked at over at Winn and there was sadness in both of their expressions. But the woman quickly looked away and headed toward Maggie.

"Hey Chica, what are you doing here in National City and why haven't you returned my calls lately?" she asked.

"Gypsy," Winn said. "We don't think this is our Maggie."

The woman's demeanor changed to one of suspicion and she began to circle Maggie. The woman moved closer. "I'm going to touch you, is that ok?" Gypsy asked. Maggie nodded and the woman touched her arm. Maggie felt an odd sensation for a moment and then the woman backed away.

"She's not from here," Gypsy said.

"Where is she from?" Winn asked.

"Not sure. It's not a vibrational signature I have encountered before," Gypsy said. "So, if this isn't our Maggie, where is she? And how did this one get here?"

"We don't know," Winn said. "We thought she was our Maggie and she was having trouble remembering the past couple of years."

Maggie didn't hear the rest of what he was saying as she started to think all of this through. If this wasn't her Earth then the Maggie of this Earth had to be somewhere. That Maggie had had only one goal. She had risked her career and her freedom on the idea there was something she could do to bring Alex back to life. Despite that video, which Maggie now realized wasn't her but her counterpart, she had figured out something and was going to execute her plan.

"She's on my Earth," Maggie said, suddenly. "Oh my God. This was her plan. It wasn't about bringing Alex back to life. She's on my Earth to get my Alex."

…

On Earth 38

"Are you nervous?" Kara asked as Alex kept looking at shirts to wear only to discard them and choose another.

"Am I nervous? Are you kidding me?" Alex said. "I am beyond nervous at this point. My ex-fiancée calls me up out of the blue. First to go play pool and catch up. Then for drinks and now we're going on a date. I am … I don't know what I am."

"I know you said you didn't want to jump ahead of anything, but has Maggie given you any indication about what she wants?" Kara asked.

"Not in any direct terms," Alex said. "But this is weird, right?"

"I wasn't going to say anything, but yes, it's weird," Kara asked. "But I just want to make sure you are ok."

Alex took a seat on her bed, still clutching the last shirt she had in her hands.

"I don't know," she said. "I mean, hanging out with Maggie has been really, really great. It's almost like old times, but it's not. It's not like we can turn the clock back and have it be like it used to be. We were engaged and then we weren't and that is on me and I guess I'm waiting for her to bring it up."

"What will you say when she does?"

"I don't know and that's why I'm dreading it," Alex said. "It's just ..."

"What?"

"There is something different about her – something I can't quite figure out. Something about the way she looks at me," Alex said. "It's like she is looking at me like she can't take her eyes off of me."

"Do you still love her?"

"You know I do."

"Yes but I also know there was a reason for your breakup," Kara replied.

"There was," Alex said. "But who knows maybe after tonight none of that will matter because maybe I'm reading into this too much. She might not even want to get back together."

….

Maggie couldn't stop pacing despite being told she should calm down multiple times now.

"Can you or can you not take me back to my Earth?" She asked Gypsy.

"Again, yes, but I don't know which one is your Earth yet," she said.

"Maggie, we will get you back to your Earth," J'onn assured her.

"I need to get back now. She's with my Alex."

"We don't know that for sure," Winn said. "There are still a lot of things here that don't make sense. For instance, how would she get there and be able to bring you here? Traveling through the multiverse isn't exactly something anyone can just do. On this planet you would have to have Gypsy do it."

"That's not necessarily true," Gypsy said. "There is another way."

Winn gave her a look. "Please tell me you didn't."

"I didn't have a choice," Gypsy said. "He was going to kill Jesse."

"Sorry," Winn said. "I didn't know."

Maggie could tell Winn was sorry about whatever it was that happened. And while she could tell whatever it was was a sensitive topic she needed answers.

"Someone want to fill us in?" Maggie asked.

Gypsy sighed. "I was approached by a brilliant tech guru about a year ago. He knew about my abilities and was working on a way to duplicate it through tech. I refused to help. This power is not something to play with. There are some worlds out there where they have even outlawed interdimensional travel upon pain of death if you are caught. You just never know what"

"I take he didn't take no for an answer?"

"I thought he had. But then he abducted a friend of mine and he was going to kill her unless I used my power to go into multiple Earths. He fixed me with sensors to collect data and I made four jumps before our team was able to rescue Jessie. But he escaped with the data."

"So you don't know for sure that he was able to duplicate your powers?" J'onn asked.

"No, but he is very smart so I'm positive if anyone could figure out how to do it, it would be him."

"Who is this guy and how do we find him?" Maggie asked.

"His name is Cisco Ramon," Gypsy said. "And I have no idea where to begin looking for him. If he had duplicated my powers he could be anywhere."

"I'll find him," Winn said, turning back to his computer where he began to work.

"Ok so how do we get me home then?" Maggie asked. "Sorry to be a pain in the ass but I need to get back and make sure my Alex is safe."

"The problem isn't just that I don't know what Earth you are from, the vibrational signature isn't close to one of the Earths I've been to so I'm going to have to do some jumps first to try and narrow it down. Once I feel it though it won't be any issue getting you back," Gypsy said. "I'll start now."

Winn turned from his computer, "be careful," he told her.

She nodded and then opened up a breach and went through.

"Winn is right," J'onn said. "There is still a lot we don't know. Assuming this Cisco was able to duplicate Gypsy's powers, how did the Maggie of this world make contact with him and why are your memories missing?"

"Maybe they aren't," Maggie suggested. "Maybe I was taken right after my engagement party and brought here. That would mean my memories aren't gone."

"Doesn't work like that," Winn said. "Different Earths but not different times. It's 2019 here which means it's 2019 in your world."

Maggie looked down at her hand. She remembered looking at it in the hospital wondering where her ring was. There were no ring lines either.

Was Alex still her Alex in their world?

…

On Earth 38

Alex took a deep breath before opening the door to Maggie standing there – her dimples on full display while she smiled.

"Hi," Maggie said, the smile never seeming to leave her face. It had been like that since the night Maggie had called her up to see if they could get together. Every time she saw Maggie – which seemed to be every day – Maggie would continuously be smiling at her.

And if Alex Danvers had a weakness it was those dimples.

"Hi," Alex said smiling back.

"Shall we?" Maggie asked, offering her an arm.

Alex exited her apartment, locked the door and took the offered arm. She was going on a date with her ex-fiancée and those nerves from earlier had evaporated into happiness.


End file.
